


Two for the Show

by howitfeelstoloveagirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Mentions of Canon Rape, alcohol abuse tw, mickey and mandy brotp, missing scene from show tbh, set during 3x12, this show is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitfeelstoloveagirl/pseuds/howitfeelstoloveagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Mandy finding out what happened to Mickey (The Terry/Svetlana thing)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr: mckmilkovch.tumblr.com

The days leading up to Mickey’s wedding had been strange. It’s not like Mandy had exactly expected Mickey to be excited about his wedding, but at the very least he could have not been absolutely miserable about the whole thing. Mickey was a Milkovich, so he wasn’t one to smile a hell of a lot, or show a huge amount of affection, but Mandy hadn’t even seen Mickey say one word to his new bride, or even look her in the eye. He just sat in his room all day drinking whisky.

And the bride was some twenty year old russian whore Mandy had never heard of before, but who apparently all her brothers and her dad were frequent customers of. Mickey didn’t usually do that sorta thing. He usually exclusively banged ugly, fat chicks from down the street. But this new girl was neither ugly nor fat, and she definitely didn’t come from anywhere around here.

So, Mandy had been pretty confused about the whole wedding thing. It wasn’t like they were a super religious family or anything, a pregnancy didn’t need to be followed by marriage. Hell, Terry probably wouldn’t have even cared if Mickey had dumped the pregnant skank and flat out refused to support the kid. It wasn’t until the night of the wedding, when Mandy had overheard Ian’s drunken declaration of love, that Mandy had realized she’d been so fucking blind. But now, if Mickey was gay, why the fuck had he even gotten with this girl in the first place?

Mandy waited until she could hear Terry’s truck pulling out of the driveway. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted her dad overhearing. When she was sure he’d left, she walked tentatively over to Mickey’s door and knocked.

Truth be told, Mandy had no idea what to fucking say. They’d been raised with a pretty strict “no emotions, no problems” mantra, and Mandy couldn’t think of a single time she’d ever sat down to have a serious talk with any of her brothers. They were a family that communicated exclusively by sarcastic jokes and vicious screaming.

“Mick?” Mandy asked, jiggling the door handle.

“The fuck do you want?”

“Can we talk?” She almost laughed at herself for saying it, god she sounded like such a girl. Mickey was definitely going to laugh at her for this one. But to her surprise, her brother had no sarcastic comment for her.

“No.” He said. “Go the fuck away.”

Mickey really didn’t know his sister if he thought that was gunna keep her out. She’d been able to pick locks since she was able to talk. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and went to work. Within seconds, the handle clicked and she pushed the door open.

Mickey was sitting on his bed nursing a bottle of whiskey. By the smell of the room and the collection of empty bottles on the bedside table, it was by no means his first. Mickey glared at her and turned away.

She sat down next to him on the bed. Mickey had always been a drinker, they all were, but he’d never drunk like this before. This wasn’t partying with the boys, or cracking a beer in the afternoon. This was blatant alcoholism; drinking in lieu of working through problems, drinking to escape. She’d seen this before, in her dad, and it scared her to see her brother this way. She’d always sorta had this idea that they were gunna be different, him and her. Sure, they’d probably never escape the southside, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t live an honest life, that they couldn’t be happy. With Terry as their dad, happiness wasn’t something they’d had a whole lot of.

“So, you’re a married man now, huh.”

“Seems like it.” Mickey took another swig of whiskey.

Mandy grabbed the bottle from her brother and took a sip. “How’d you two meet?”

“Huh?”

“Svetlana. How’d you meet her?”

Mickey was quiet for a moment, bringing the bottle to his lips slowly. “Ah, fuck it,” He whispered under his breath. “It was Dad, okay, Dad brought her here, Dad made me fuck her.”

Mandy’s head snapped to face her brother. “What do you mean?” She said quickly.

“I mean he caught me and Ian together, last month, and he pointed a gun at us and made me fuck her. Then the bitch got pregnant and Dad said I had to marry her… Happily ever fucking after.” Mickey said bluntly, his eyes dead and blank.

Mandy felt numb. Sure, she’d never expected Mickey to tell her he loved his wife, or some sappy story about how they met by chance at the fair, but she’d sure as hell never expected this. She thought back to last month, when her Dad had pistol whipped Mickey. He’d been in such bad shape he hadn’t left his bed for days… Oh my god how could she have been so oblivious to all this. What kind of sister didn’t notice something like this. She’d been too busy falling head over heels for fucking Lip Gallagher.

“Fuck, Mick” She whispered. “I’m sorry”

Mickey shrugged like it didn’t matter, but she could see he was blinking back tears. Mandy scooted up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn’t flinch or move away. Mandy wasn’t good with words. She didn’t even know if any words existed that could help her brother right now. But she loved her brother, and she knew he loved her too. They only really had each other in this shitty ass world. She reached forward and took his hand in his. From now on, they’d have to stick together. It was him and her versus the world. Mandy squeezed her brother’s hand, and he returned the pressure just as quickly.


End file.
